


一个弱智流的美少女

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村你私设，当你走的是高肉体弱智流逻辑已死，我只是想搞竹村。越菜越爱写，赛博精神病预警猝不及防的刀刀
Kudos: 3





	一个弱智流的美少女

你和竹村第一次面对面的坐下来交流，你觉得已经聊的差不多了，站起来想走。竹村想把你按回椅子，让你听他接着说，然而看似病弱少女的你纹丝不动。

【我好像打不过这女人，求罩】  
【荒板最先进的义体也就这样？想艹】

————————————

第二次见面，竹村的义体已经没了，落魄的不成样子，你掏出一卷欧元塞给他

“竹村你去洗个澡吧，我一闻你这味儿就想艹你。”

面对一个他即使装着义体也按不动的女人，竹村只有颤抖。

————————————

“一位可爱又成熟的女士……”竹村看见你挑了挑眉毛，“可惜不够勇武。”

————————————

“卖给我这个东西的黑客说，保证管用”  
“噢，你说啥是啥呗”  
“我们得先测试一下”  
“噢，我不会。你去安装，我给你把风。”

————————————

“我今天一天都没吃东西了。”刚要落座的他，被拉得一个趔趄。  
“你不爱吃他家的，走”  
“？？？？？？”

你把竹村塞进副驾驶，路上撞飞了两个路人之后，顶着悬赏进了法兰小馆。点了他家最有名的鱼子酱，一人五罐，花个几万欧不眨眼的。

【为什么我听说她只是个捡垃圾的小贼？】

————————————

“V，你干什么！”竹村在远处你，现在荒板工业园门口，一顿突突突，躲都不躲。  
“我看电脑头疼。”  
“……………………”

【我现在也有点儿头疼】

————————————

“师父，你是不是被这女人胁迫了，如果是的话，我们师徒俩一起！”见识到了你的钢筋铁骨，小田对着电话那头的竹村喊着，然后两回合就被你艹翻在地。

“大概也打不过她……”

【师父不愧是师父，真英明】小田躺在地上想

“啊疼，嘶……”

————————————

更不用提你先跳上花车，轻轻松松接住了跳下来的竹村五郎。

甚至还穿着高跟鞋。

————————————

“你一定是疯了，才觉得我会相信。”荒板华子高傲的说。

“噢，赛博精神病名额满了，我没排上。”

【我一定是疯了，才让她来作证……】

————————————

你独自逃出公寓后，没有立刻逃走。你站在门口，抽完一支烟，杀了回去。你就直愣愣的走在楼道，见人就杀。你没找着竹村的尸体。

你又读了一遍夜之城的美食指南。

——————世界崩溃，时光倒流。——————

“我是竹村五郎。我们得见一面，我在汤姆饭店等你”

end


End file.
